Lur’tae’mont Separatists
The Lur'tae'mont (meaning "shell shock", "burnout", "war madness")http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Tau_Lexicon are a small separatist faction of defectors from the Tau Empire. They are not a Sept in the strictest sense, operating more like Corsairs/Pirates. This is especially evident in their command structure, which resembles that an ancient pirate ship (Captain, Quartermaster, First Mate so on and so forth) and living conditions, residing on a Skether'qan "Messenger" class starship named the "Run'al Suam". Shas'O N'dras Kais Lur'tae'mont is the first and current Captain of the Lur'tae'mont Separatists. History Little is known of the exact conditions which led Shas'O N'dras Kais Lur'tae'mont (formerly Shas'O N'dras Kais Shi'ur) to abandon the Tau Empire. If one were to ask Shas'O N'dras Kais Lur'tae'mont himself he would likely not answer. What is known is the following: * When the Tau Empire moved out of the second phase colony N'dras for nebulous reasons the denizens of N'dras became embittered - hence the Tau of N'dras, Kais Shi'ur among them, are known to be untrustworthy, quick tempered and broodinghttp://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/N%27dras. * Shas'O N'dras Kais Shi'ur quickly climbed the ranks of the Fire Caste and was found to be especially skilled in the operation of an XV-8 "Crisis" battlesuit. * Shas'O N'dras Kais Shi'ur was surprisingly well respected and liked for a warrior of N'dras, gathering around him three XV-8 "Crisis" battlesuit users from Sa'cea, Vash'ya and Fal'shia. These three eventually became his bodyguards upon his ascension to Shas'O and are now his secondary commanders. * Shas'O N'dras Kais Shi'ur, his three bodyguards and a team of six XV-25 "Stealth" battlesuits all went missing in action at the same time. * A Skether'qan "Messenger" Class Starship went missing from the N'dras shipyards. * Shas'O N'dras Kais Shi'ur resurfaced under the alias Shas'O N'dras Kais Lur'tae'mont leading a small force of three heavily modified XV-8 "Crisis" battlesuits and six XV-25 "Stealth" battlesuits in small raids against the Tau Empire. * After each of these raids the population of the Lur'tae'mont Separatists swelled as they were joined by a large number of Kroot, various other aliens under Tau rule and the occasional Tau defector. Crew Shas'O N'dras Kais Lur'tae'mont The captain of the Run'al Suam, he is the figurehead and leader of the Lur'tae'mont Separatists. As a result of his self imposed exile as a corsair he has grown to become the most extreme example of his home sept; quietly brooding, stern, quick to anger and wholly untrustworthy. His heavily modified XV-8 "Crisis" battlesuit is equipped with a fusion blade, cyclic ion blaster, drone controller and velocity tracker. Shas'el Sa'cea Por Or'es Best described as the Lur'tae'mont quarter master, his name literally means "water" and "powerful". He has two roles on the ship: * To maintain a positive relationship with the resident alien races - hence the name "Por" after the Tau Water Caste. This role has led him to be close friends with the Kroot Shaper Olahk Xan. * To maintain order on the ship as judge, jury and executioner. Hence he was given the name "Or'es". His XV-8 "Crisis" battlesuit is equipped with a fusion blade, burst cannon, flamer and stimulant injector. Shas'vre Vash'ya Kor Lar'shi Kor Lar'shi is, for lack of a better description, the ship's sailing master. Having learned enough of the finer points of piloting from the Air Caste on his home sept of Vash'ya he now presides over the pilots of the Run'al Suam. He was given the name "Lar'shi" by the rest of the crew on account of it's two meanings: hero in the literal sense and hero in reference to the Tau starship. His XV-8 "Crisis" battlesuit is equipped with two flamers and vectored retro-thrusters. Shas’vre Fal’shia Fio Kles’tak Fio Kles'tak is the Run'al Suam's master gunner. He presides over the artillery batteries, hence the name Kles'tak meaning "high-density explosive". His XV-8 "Crisis" battlesuit is equipped with two missile pods and an advanced targeting system. Shas’vre N’dras Mal’caor Mal'caor (meaning "spider") is the mysterous first-mate and Shas'vre of the XV-25 "Stealth" battlesuit team that went missing in action with Kais Lur'tae'mont. All that is known about Mal'caor is that he is from N'dras and that he and Kais Lur'tae'mont have known one another since childhood. His XV-25 "Stealth" battlesuit is equipped with a fusion blaster, target lock and markerlight. Shaper Olahk Xan The representative of the Kroot on-board the Run'al Suam. He has become a close friend of Por Or'es. Shaper Olahk Xan is an old, wise Kroot walking with his ritual staff that doubles as his weapon of choice. He does carry a Kroot sniper rifle, the preferred weapon of his kin, but, much like Kais Lur'tae'mont and Por Or'es, prefers the heat of melee, even at his advanced age. Run'al Suam Run'al Suam is a Skether'qan "Messenger" class starship. One of the smallest ships with a galactic drive and not a true fighting vesselhttp://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Skether%27qan_Class_Starship, the Lur'tae'mont Separatists are particularly beholden to the command of Shas'vre Vash'ya Kor Lar'shi. His ruthlessness and cunning dovetailed with the Run'al Suam's sophisticated tracking system and excellent maneuverability has kept them alive on many an occassion. Run'al Suam means "Outpost Flame" in low gothic. Demographics The Lur'tae'mont Separatists are a Tau faction in the loosest sense of the phrase. Whilst it is true the Separatists were formed and are now governed by Tau, the majority of Separatists are aliens liberated from their positions of servitude within the Tau Empire. The first to join the Separatists were Shaper Olahk Xan's Kroot. Little more than mercenaries within the Tau Empire, Shaper Olahk Xan rebranded his kin 'Warriors' with the help of Por Or'es. Olahk Xan's Warriors now form the majority of the Sepratist military. Additionally, as the first liberated racial leader Olahk Xan is the acting representative of the other alien species on-board the Run'al Suam. Other than the Tau and Kroot, the crew include Galg, Ji'atrix, Hrenian, Anthrazods, Nagi and Greet. Along with the Kroot these species outnumber the Tau on-board the Run'al Suam by 100:1 simply because when the Lur'tae'mont Separatists approached them it was as a liberator, not a pirate. What's more the Lur'tae'mont Separatists essentially draw from the same Tau recruitment pool as the Farsight Enclaves. Potential Tau defectors are far more likely to join the great hero Commander Farsight rather than the war mad pirate captain Commander Kais Lur'tae'mont. Society As one would expect, the Lur'tae'mont Separatists do not adhere to the Caste system. It would make little sense to implement the Caste system when so few of the Run'al Suam's crew are actually Tau - the majority of the crew are liberated aliens rather than Tau defectors (see Demographics). All species on-board the Run'al Suam are assigned by their superiors, the Captain and his like, to the role that they are best suited to. Whilst this does not willfully subvert the Caste system of the Tau Empire it has done so unintentionally by providing opportunities for the alien species to outrank a Tau and opportunities for Tau to be assigned to a caste they are not genetically a part of or, in some rarer cases, become a polymath. Quotes By About Other users are welcome to leave quotes about the Lur'tae'mont Separatists by characters of their own devising. Gallery Lur'tae'mont Sepratist Symbol.png|The Red Crescent, Icon of the Lur'tae'mont Sepratists 20150530_164339.jpg|Shas'O N'dras Kais Lur'tae'mont 20150530_164512.jpg|Olahk Xan's Kroot Warriors References Category:Tau Sept